


Kylo Ren? Meet Stripper Ben.

by Anon_Omis



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am shit at titles sometimes. Just a ridiculous idea I had while highly sleep deprived and felt the need to write. If interest is shown I may make a small series out of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Ren? Meet Stripper Ben.

“No!” Rey narrowed her eyes at the two men standing in her doorway, one of which was still grinning broadly and clearly not listening. She needed new flat mates.

“Oh, come on Rey. It’s a special event, Poe and I will be there with you. Come with us to see nearly naked men dancing for your pleasure and put money in the tiny strings of their banana hammocks.”

Rey scrunched up her nose, eyes narrowing further at Finn. “I love you, both of you. You’re my Finnamon-Poebun, but I already have plans. I’m going to –“

“– to read a book, catch up on your shows and have a cuppa. Rey, darling, these have been your plans every night since you became single… seven months ago. Come out with us.”

Rey was about to say something when a tiny ball of fur ran into the room, the dapple coated Dachshund jumping up onto the bed to glance curiously up at her. “What do you think BeeBee Ate? Doesn’t staying home and curling up under blankets sound fine?” When the dog only wagged his tail she reached up to rub at his head before adjusting the orange bandana around his neck

“BeeBee Ate!” Finn called, his voice picking up to catch the dog’s attention. “What do you say that Rey comes out for the night with us?” At this question the dog barked happily.

This time Rey glared at the dog. “Traitor!” Sighing heavily she finally stood up, glancing longingly back at her bed. “Fine, I’ll go watch hot men dance for a night. Why not.” Rey tried to put as much annoyance into her tone as she could muster but was failing miserably, the corner of her lips twitching into a small smile. By the time she looked up at the two still in her doorway she was unsuccessfully suppressing the smile.  “Give me thirty to get ready.”

The venue was packed to capacity but Poe had managed to reserve them a table right in front of the stage. So far the night had been exactly as promised – loud music and ample men dancing to it, with the added bonus of drinks being on Poe who would also be their designated driver. Poe was always the designated driver, happy to ensure everyone made it home safe – plus he really liked driving.

“Rey. Rey. Rey.” She glanced at Finn where he sat across the table across from her, happily buzzed as he worked on his third drink. Finn’s enthusiasm was contagious and Rey found her cheeks aching from how much she had been smiling. Her smile quickly vanished as the lights went out, leaving the room in near darkness as the room went quiet.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the main event for this evening, Kylo Ren.” The announcer’s voice faded out, only to be replaced by another voice.

“You know what I want.” A disjointed, deep, and slightly mechanical voice came over speakers and Rey felt herself shifting, intrigued. “And you’ll give it to me.” Rey shifted further, resting her hand in her chin as she stared ahead at the stage though she still couldn’t see anything.

Red lights lit up the center of the stage as an instrumental piece came over the speakers, the bass and brass line strong, a march based on the composition. The curtains leading to the stage slowly opened just enough to let a figure clad in all black walk out, an oversized hood pulled over to hide his downturned face.

Rey could tell even with the poor lighting that the figure beneath the robes was tall and imposing. He strode across the stage as the music continued to grow in volume. He stopped once he had made a round, standing in the front and center of the stage with his head downturned. The music began to evolve into an electronic mix and just as the music hit the highest volume the lights to the room turned back on and he popped the hood back, looking out over the crowd.

“Sweet baby Vader!” Rey cursed as she took in his features – fair skin, deep set eyes and a prominent nose; a face she had seen many times before.

“What is it Rey?” Poe called over the music.

Rey couldn’t tear her gaze away from _Kylo Ren,_ as hard as she tried. “It’s the guy I told you about.”

“The one from the market?” Poe asked, catching Finn’s attention as well. Rey could only nod. She had been working at a small organic market for the last two years and _he_ was one of her regular customers. She had always thought he was incredibly good looking dressed down in jeans and flannel, the way he would run his fingers through his hair as he would look down, blushing.  

Well, now it was her turn to blush. The robes were gone and Kylo was left only in black slacks, giving Rey a perfect view of his glorious upper body.

“He… has an eight pack.” Finn said in amazement and Rey nodded in agreement. “He’s absolutely shredded. Why did you never mention this Rey? You only said he was cute!”

Rey finally pulled her eyes away long enough to look at her friends. “He rides a bike, he’s always wearing sleeves or a leather jacket. I _didn’t know_.” She’d certainly not be able to resist blushing the next time he came through her line at the market.

Rey found herself mesmerized at he danced, his body undulating with the beat of the music and her eyes followed the trail of his hand as he slid it down his chest, over his abs and down the front of his pants. She was struck by a sudden urge to be the one touching him that way, wanting to run her tongue along each ridge of his body.

Unlike many of the other male entertainers it appeared that he wasn’t wearing rip away pants. She continued to watch as he began to unzip them, his thumb hooking into the band of his briefs under and tugging them down just the slightest bit as he exposed the hard cut line of his hip. The yells and cat calls were nearly deafening in the room.

Kylo looked like he was going to pull the slacks down before shaking his head, winking in the direction of the audience. A chant of _take them off_ was quick to commence and Kylo jumped down from the stage seeking assistance with his problem.

“Over here! My friend wants to help you!” Finn was practically jumping up and down as he pointed towards Rey, waving cash in his other hand. Rey slid down in her seat, mortified when she realized that Finn’s voice had managed to carry so well.

It took only a moment before hard abs and half undone pants were blocking her vision and as Rey looked up she saw recognition flash in his eyes before he grinned, his tongue peeking out to run along his lips. She shivered as he pushed his pants down, her eyes tracing the cut of his hip and down to what was only just hidden beneath black briefs, continuing down over muscular legs. She should have felt ashamed, ogling him so openly, but she wasn’t, not at all.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said softly, Rey’s eyes snapping up to look at him even as he took her hand in his own, placing it to his abs before he helped her fingers trail down, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt desire course through her veins. “I feel it too.”

Rey was certain she would catch on fire as he straddled her lap, keeping his weight from her as he rocked his hips. She could hear Finn whooting in the background and Poe’s laughter – she wanted to hug and strangle them in that moment. Rather than commit murder of her friends Rey amused herself by raising her hands back to his body, running them up his arms and over his shoulders before trailing them down his chest. She never wanted to stop.

His lips were at her ear. “As much as I would like to stay here with you, I do need to go make my rounds. Stay after the show for me?”

Rey wasn’t sure exactly what his intent was in asking her to stay but she nodded in agreement, gasping as his lips brushed along her cheek. He was gone with a wink, her eyes glued to the curve of his backside as he went to entertain the other guests who were all happy to pay for his attention.

Rey watched him for the rest of number, which was delightfully long and on more than one occasion their gazes caught as he would glance in her direction. It wasn’t until the music had ended and Kylo had disappeared from sight that Rey became aware of Poe calling her name.

“Huh?” She asked, glancing between her two smiling roommates. Poe was using a finger to wipe at the corner of his mouth, a hint that Rey wasn’t taking. She quirked a brow in his direction, scrunching her nose before glancing at Finn for clarification.

“He’s telling you to wipe away your drool, Rey.”

Rey only rolled her eyes, remembering that she had agreed to stay behind. Chewing on her lower lip she glanced back at Poe, pointedly ignoring Finn. “You don’t mind staying late, do you? I… may have agreed to stay and… chat.”

“Rey, we aren’t missing that for _anything!_ ” Finn cut in. His answer was exactly what Rey expected – she wouldn’t be living this down anytime soon.


End file.
